It's the Bane Of Our Existence
by RoyalSpatium
Summary: The Brooding Caverns are important to all the lives of the trolls. It seems that a mistake has been made. And it has affected everything. (I suck at summaries... The rating is necessary. All canon characters will appear. And an OC also will be present. *DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK AND/OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES MY OWN* ALSO *SPOILERS FOR AFTER HIVEBENT AND WHAT OCCURS*)
1. The Brooding Caverns

Everyone has a backstory, including us trolls. Even the flesh containers, the humans, have a backstory. But ours starts out a bit differently than theirs. The Brooding Caverns. It's the bane of our existence, deep underground. Cavern after cavern, thousands of wigglers crawl around, Jade Bloods rush about caring for the very young trolls. Though this sounds very delightful, deeper and deeper into the caverns it's a very different tale. Challenge after challenge was thrown at all the wigglers; the challenges were more than dangerous. Only the strongest can survive this. Many were slaughtered during these events, though they were only the weakest of weak. The ones without the backbone needed to live on Alternia. The older trolls called it "weeding out the lawnring" making sure only the finest and strongest trolls survived. The cavern walls dark, covered with the entire hemospectrum, even the finest and richest blood splattered over the stone walls.

Wigglers hang from their cocoons. Changing, pupating, gaining arms and legs, organs developing, their genders becoming recognizable, and in some cases wings occurs during this time. Even as this occurring. The process starts all over again. The Mother Grub creating a slurry with the genetic material, the laying of the grubs, the challenges in the deepest caverns, wigglers being killed without any mercy. After the trolls emerge from the cocoons, their real life starts, weeks inside the Brooding Caverns end.

Thousands of Lusi line up in the ginormous cavern, waiting for the young trolls to be revealed. The purple blooded Lusi float in the pond, lazing around trying to hide their excitement. Multiple brown blooded Lusi do flips through the air, wings fluttering in excitement. Grunts, meows, clawing noises, hooves stomping, a hum fills the heavy air. They can smell the young trolls, soon they become guardians. They've been waiting sweeps for this to come. They've anticipated this day.


	2. Starting Their Lives

The young trolls lucidly talk behind the giant stone door. They've only been told one thing about this day that it's important. They're all excited, sitting in groups waiting for whatever they were waiting for. The biggest group sat in a small circle. The twelve of them, sat quietly only talking amongst themselves. Almost all the blood colors present, the only one missing was Lime, it seems that no Lime blooded trolls were at the caverns. They sat in order, highest blood color to lowest. Jade bloods were roaming about, watching them all. The groups of friends were already assigned their zodiac.

The stone doors slowly creaked open. The cavern fell quiet filled with only the hush tones of people shifting, breathing and the frantic whispering of worry and excitement. The adult trolls left the room, walking in a single file line into the recently revealed cavern leaving the young ones to wonder. Strange sounds flowed into the room, noises that has ever hit their hear ducts. The first ones to stand up was the group sitting in the circle. They slowly walked to the door, hesitating to walk into the now pitch black room. Slowly all 12 trolls disappeared into the room. Everyone else slowly gets up and follows suit seeing as there was no screaming in terror, it was silent. The strange noises have seemed to have stopped. Soon the remaining trolls have left the dimly lit room and into the darkness.

The room was hushed as the Jade bloods slowly went around the room, lighting candles. The trolls saw strange creatures. Small little animals fluttered through the air, the splash of water could be heard now, they all held their breath. Soon the first words were spoken.

"Do not fear my little ones; these are your custodian, though the correct term is lusus." The head Jade blood had said, her voice ringing about the vast cavern.

"Today you leave the Brooding Caverns and join other trolls on Alternia. You start your lives, gain new friends, making enemies and fill your quadrants."

Hush whispers had filled the room by then, all excited and nervous. A few smiled, some frowned, and others looked quite afraid of leaving the caverns they've come to love and called their hive.

"Hush, I have taught you better than that. You all shall become silent once again. And now we start the process of finding everyone their suited lusus. They will choose you based upon your blood color, the color you two will share." She spoke serenely, a small smile appearing on her lips.

She had instructed them to separate by blood color. One is left alone, he has no one. He's the only one of his mutant candy red blood. He feels lonely, anxious and afraid that he won't have a lusus. Afraid to be culled in front of his friends, to have them watch. But alas this won't happen. He was the first to gain his lusus. A strange creature had walked up to him in a strange manner and started to speak to him. To everyone else, it sounded strange and foreign but the young troll understood him just fine. His lusus had decided upon a name. Karkat Vantas will be his name, the first in the group to gain his. He had learned that his lusus was a Crab, a special species. And the special process has begun.

A young rust blood stood amongst her fellow trolls, she was ready for adventure. She was ready to explore Alternia and start her life. Soon a lusus with horns very similar to her own had claimed her. She was named Aradia Megido and had learned that her lusus was called a Ram. The brown bloods stood nervously as close as they can get without their obscenely large horns clipping each other. Small little winged creatures flew about them. Some landing on the troll's heads, some do flips and other silly air tricks. But one troll stood alone, unsure of what's going on. As he was blankly staring into space, he startled as one of the lusus had landed on his head. The little, nervous and shy troll was named Tavros Nitram. His lusus was a Fairy Bull but his name was Tinkerbull. They were a perfect match, both shy and timid. Their horns were very similar but Tinkerbulls were much smaller.

The ocher blooded, also known as a yellow blood stood in pairs of two following the theme of duality that seems to follow them. Red and blue sparks fly out of their eyes in short amounts, unable to control them. Two headed creatures walked through the small crowd. One of stopped at a young male raving about the things he loves to the troll next to him. The raving troll gained the named Sollux Captor and a lusus called Bicyclops, whom Sollux loved because he followed the duality theme. The olive bloods stood near the yellow bloods. They curiously watched all the lusi trying to figure out who's theirs. Soon some lusi stalked up to them, circling and smelling them. Soon a young female had been claimed. She was named Nepta Leijon and had a Cat for a lusus.

There were only two Jade bloods. The Jade caste was very rare. Only one of these trolls was in the group of twelve. The young female was thoughtfully thinking about how all her friends were happy that they have found their lusus, soon a lusus who she recognized as a Mother Grub came up to the both of them. The lusus had looked in between the two, the look of shock upon her face. Never have there been two Jade Bloods but a female and a male Jade Blood in the same never been heard of. The lusus has never seen a male Jade Blood, though he looks very famine. Mother Grub had chosen the female troll and named her Kanaya Maryam. The male troll had sat on the ground since the only other troll in his group was gone. He was afraid; the Mother Grub looked scared at the sight of him. It seems as if most the Jade Bloods were afraid of him. He didn't know why, it confused him greatly. He was kind as troll should be. He has no friends and as it seems he has no custodian either. He was alone, alone in the vast cavern full of his kind. This very troll everyone, is special and very much need later. We hear much of him in the late future about 4 sweeps from now. Now let's continue with this group of friends. We're almost done.

There are three different shades of blue bloods. The teal bloods, cerulean bloods and the indigo bloods. Our very dear teal blooded troll was named Terezi Pyrope and her lusus handed to her by the Jade Bloods. Her Dragon lusus was still in its egg several sweeps away from hatching. The cerulean bloods lusus turned out to be a Spider; they connected by the love of the number "8." Her named became Vriska Serket. The indigo was the STRONGEST troll of them all. He passed all his challenges with ease. His lusus was the STRONGEST lusus being a Centaur. The young male was named Equius Zahhak.

Down by the pond were the sea dwellers, the highest in the blood caste. Though the purple bloods were land dwellers, they had the most royal blood the land dwellers could have and the only to have a sea lusus. The Goat custodian had found the most worthy troll he could find and named him Gamzee Makara. The violet bloods the second to highest blood, Seahorses serving as lusi. One had chosen a very feisty male troll. He was named Eridan Ampora. Fuchsia was the highest blood in the blood caste. Gl'bgolybs' were the most dangerous lusi. A young female was choose by the most important Gl'bgolyb ever, she was named Feferi Peixe.

Now the beginning of each troll in the group is known. We shall move forward. But how for forward should we go? 4 sweeps? 6 sweeps? Should we just drift through the dream bubbles hunting for the right tale? Or should we fast forward to when the lone Jade blood comes in?


	3. Importance Of Everything

AUTHORS' NOTE~* I'm sorry if there's any typos. I don't have a Beta so I do all the revising myself and I am bound to miss a few. If you're willing to ever revise for me, you're free to contact me in any way. And there may be some OCC because I can and it's an AU that I'm writing so I'm trying to keep IC as much as possible but a few changes are made to their personalities to fit the story. I also apologize if this chapter seems everywhere…*~AUTHORS' NOTE

_My dear reader, I have decided upon something. We will fast forward to a time when the life of the 12 trolls grows complicated. Several sweeps ahead when they play the most dangerous game in all of the universes. A game that determines what happens to their race. A game… that could possibly lead to the destruction and creation of a very special-_

"_You're not allowed to talk about that!" _An unknown voice yelled. _Since we were rudely interu- _Loud noises occur- _My, it seems like we're all out of time. From here on until I need to return, the trolls and a special guest will tell the wild tale._

======= **Meet Karkat Vantas**

Today is the 12th bilunar perigree of the 6th dark season's equinox, on an unknown Alternian cycle. It's your Wriggling Day, the day you were laid in the Brooding Cavern. It's a bullshit day to you though. It's not something to celebrate in your opinion. Anyways you're bored, what should you do? You decide to talk to your awesome hacker friend Sollux, and find out what's going on.

======= **Fast forward quite a bit**

Karkat sat angrily on a meteor. He was talking to John human. That boy pissed him off. He did not understand that Karkat and his friends created the very universe John lived it. Karkat regrets talking to him so far into the future and making his way backwards. He screwed himself over doing that. But back to the universe, it's related to the game the trolls played. In fact, it's directly connected to each other. Sgrub, the game, was successful but at the same time. It wasn't. The trolls had somehow managed to create a new universe but they were unable to reproduce their species. This is Eridan's fault. The ones who had survived are the few remaining trolls alive.

Death was nothing new to Karkat. He had watched Sollux die multiple times. Every time was just as painful as the first time. But sadly death was just another thing in Sgrub and outside of Sgrub. It was bound to happen.

_Wait, stop right there. We have gone too far. I believe that I need to explain what has happened over the 1.4 solar sweeps. The 12 trolls had played and finished Sgrub. They went on countless quest and journeys. Tragedies had struck countless times throughout the entire game. But the worst didn't strike until the game was over. They were trapped on a meteor, hiding from Bec Noir. Two high bloods went on a rampage. Eridan had killed Feferi and Kanaya, knocking out Sollux. Gamzee had run out of Soper, killing Equius and Nepeta. He had collected all the bodies of the dead trolls including his best bro Tavros, whose death was at someone else's hand. Five out twelve trolls are truly dead, dreamselves included_.

_Timelines took a great part in the game and still do. The Alpha timeline determines what the right choice was and what wasn't. Right now, we're visiting an Alternate timeline. None of the trolls were supposed to die. And the strange male Jade blood never took part in the game here. He only takes part in the Alpha, he never shows up in the Alternate timelines. Why? Nobody knows but him. Shall we go and visit this mysterious troll? To see what affect he has on everything?_


End file.
